


…hesitate…

by thunderylee



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tsuyo’s sweet ass should not go to waste.





	…hesitate…

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The wall is cold against Tsuyoshi’s bare back, but he could give a shit; the mere sight of the man before him is enough to keep him warm, if only in certain areas. Koichi, his partner, his fucking _partner_ for over a decade stands not three centimeters away, his hair damp and slightly curled from the bath, his bottom lip plump and tinted red after being released from his teeth, a piercing-hot fire blazing in his eyes as they raise up to look at Tsuyoshi coyly, in a way that would be innocent if he wasn’t resting his hands on Tsuyoshi’s belt.

They’ve made it this far. Depending on how Tsuyoshi chose to look at it, the hard part is over. Or the hard part could just be beginning. Regardless, he felt that getting to this point was like making it to the top of a treacherous mountain in a particularly stubborn car – it’s all downhill from here.

Koichi could still back out, although his lingering stance says otherwise. His entire body says otherwise, actually; in fact, _Tsuyoshi_ is the one who took one step backwards for every step Koichi took forwards, leading to his present position against the cold wall. Does _he_ want to back out?

They are both already shirtless – this part, at least, is familiar. In the course of his career, Tsuyoshi has seen Koichi’s bare chest more times than everyone else’s _combined_. He doesn’t even know why they bother wearing shirts on stage, in videos, on TV… anywhere, really. It would be in the best interest of Johnny-sama’s budget (and their salaries) if they cut out shirts altogether. Imagine how much money they’d save…

Tsuyoshi’s eyes pop open at Koichi’s demand for attention, which isn’t with words or any type of noise but with a single poke of his pinky finger into the flesh of Tsuyoshi’s abdomen. The touch is over as fast as it started; however, that small spot of skin and the surrounding area remain in tingles.

Fighting not to avert his gaze, not to show his fear, not to give him any reason to stop before they’ve even begun, Tsuyoshi sets his jaw straight and gives Koichi his best “what are you waiting for?” look. It’s unspoken that Koichi would make the first move, and if he thinks that backing Tsuyoshi into a wall and clutching onto his belt counts as the first move, he’s sorely mistaken.

Koichi inhales sharply, nodding to himself more than to Tsuyoshi as he slowly presses their foreheads together. This part is familiar as well and Tsuyoshi feels surprisingly at ease; fanservice has its perks, he supposes, although he probably won’t be using these particular ones as examples to any homophobic kouhais in the near future.

Tsuyoshi focuses on Koichi’s nose for lack of a better place. They’re too close to look into each other’s eyes, and if Tsuyoshi is being honest with himself, he’s very grateful for that. Forehead leaning has officially become the best idea ever invented, because if Tsuyoshi had to look at the unprecedented heat in Koichi’s eyes any longer, he would have lost it. Fanservice saved his sanity. Bless the person who invented it.

One of Koichi’s hands abandons Tsuyoshi’s belt and trails lightly up his chest; he fights the urge to squirm as Koichi purposely bypasses his nipple and ends with two fingers lazily cupping his chin. He’s going to kiss him. _Koichi_ is going to kiss him. Actually, come to think of it, Koichi better kiss him _soon_ or he could possibly have a panic attack from all of this fucking anticipation. Not that anything is stopping Tsuyoshi from doing it himself…

Koichi licks his lips more than was really necessary and leans in, holding Tsuyoshi’s jaw firmly. Soft, wet lips kiss the corner of Tsuyoshi’s mouth and Tsuyoshi almost jumps out of his skin, although the anxiety has subsided greatly and he finds himself a little disappointed that it wasn’t full on. This is Koichi, after all; Koichi who never does anything half-assed.

A low chuckle sounds from Koichi’s throat; Tsuyoshi feels it reverberate through his body even though they’re not technically touching. He’s _amused_. Tsuyoshi wants to smack him. He actually lifts up his hand to do so, but instead of making contact with Koichi’s face, Koichi’s tongue makes contact with Tsuyoshi’s finger. He’s like a cat, almost, tearing his lips away from where they were resting partially on Tsuyoshi’s and pouncing towards the quick movement in his peripheral vision.

Tsuyoshi flattens himself against the wall, as though the fraction of an inch of space he can gain by standing up straight and sucking in his gut will change the fact that Koichi is licking his finger. Koichi’s tongue feels rough and spongy against the smooth pads of Tsuyoshi’s fingertips, sending jolts of indescribable shocks through Tsuyoshi’s nerves with every lap. Their eyes are locked again, making Tsuyoshi’s self-control rapidly dissolve into nothing but raw emotion; Koichi blinks innocently as he sucks the finger past his puckered lips and continues to caress it with his tongue.

A deep groan rumbles; Tsuyoshi belatedly realizes that it is coming from him. He too licks his lips, unable to keep them pressed together what with the way his breath is insisting on coming and going much too quickly for his liking, unable to do much of anything except stare at Koichi in a mixture of disbelief, awe, and something else, waiting to see what happens next.

Koichi spits out Tsuyoshi’s finger not like it’s disgusting but like he’s found something much, _much_ better, biting his bottom lip and nodding just enough to be noticeable, much like a man of their upbringing would do if he were embarrassed. Koichi is far from embarrassed, Tsuyoshi knows; in the next second, he’s lowering his eyes to Tsuyoshi’s lips briefly before closing them completely, tilting his head as he leans in once again. This time he actually makes contact with Tsuyoshi’s entire mouth, pressing their lips together in a feather-light kiss that ends before it begins.

Having squeezed his eyes shut at the first sign of Koichi’s move, Tsuyoshi doesn’t dare open them so soon. Their noses side-by-side, their lips still touching but not, Tsuyoshi feels the hot wetness of Koichi’s tongue tracing his inner smile, gently coaxing it open.

His breath hitches in his throat, and Koichi goes in for the kill. Their tongues make contact and Tsuyoshi drops the facade, embracing Koichi strongly and grabbing fistfuls of his muscular back, meshing his tongue together with Koichi’s as Koichi kisses back just as fiercely. The hand that was on Tsuyoshi’s chin slides up the back of his neck, playing purposefully with the leftover curls and draining the last of Tsuyoshi’s resolve.

When Koichi’s fingers deftly unfasten his belt, pop open the button of his jeans, and lower the zipper, all Tsuyoshi can do is whimper into Koichi’s mouth. The noises grow louder and more insistent as those same fingers slip past the waistband of Tsuyoshi’s boxer-briefs and trace the length of his painfully hard erection, making Tsuyoshi involuntarily thrust upwards into Koichi’s hand, exhaling harshly through his nose.

Seeing an opportunity, Tsuyoshi reluctantly lowers one hand from Koichi’s back and follows the trail of muscles down to his groin, where he seeks out and inevitably grabs the bulge in his pants, squeezing tight enough to elicit a delicious-sounding groan from Koichi as the latter tugs on his hair and tilts his head to deepen their kiss.

Koichi’s hardness fuels Tsuyoshi’s courage and he fights back, using the wall to maneuver them across the room to the bed. It’s neither Tsuyoshi’s nor Koichi’s; neutral ground, they agreed, somewhere foreign and new that wouldn’t give either one the upper hand. Koichi doesn’t resist and Tsuyoshi doesn’t give him a chance as the backs of Koichi’s knees make contact with the mattress and he falls backwards, bouncing slightly at the force of his weight coupled with Tsuyoshi’s on top of him.

Tsuyoshi grinds automatically against Koichi, into Koichi’s hand that refuses to move despite being squished between their bodies. Koichi’s breathing staggers and he grinds back, lifting his hips to meet Tsuyoshi’s thrust for thrust in their own special ero ero dance that nobody else will ever see. Tsuyoshi’s hands are all over Koichi’s chest, touching and feeling and testing, seeing what makes him writhe, what makes him moan, and what makes him pull Tsuyoshi closer.

At the first flick of fingertip against nipple, Koichi harshly breaks their kiss and throws his head back, lips parted and swollen from kissing, emitting a loud groan that Tsuyoshi feels in his toes. His hand shoots out of Tsuyoshi’s pants for the sole purpose of pushing against him directly, resting on his hip for a second before sliding down and grabbing the flesh of his ass.

A little less dizzy without Koichi’s tongue to distract him, Tsuyoshi kisses his way down Koichi’s jawline and settles in the crook of his neck, nibbling and licking while continuing to tease Koichi’s nipple with his fingers. Koichi tightens his grip on Tsuyoshi’s ass, digging his fingers into the skin hard enough to leave marks, moving roughly against him like they were already becoming one.

Tsuyoshi feels the need to speak, to say something – anything – even if it’s just Koichi’s name; he gets as far as “Kou-” before Koichi’s head snaps to the side and captures his lips again, catching the bottom one between his teeth and tugging it gently. Koichi squirms beneath him, and Tsuyoshi thinks nothing of it until he’s rolled over onto his back and pinned to the bed.

There isn’t much time to dwell on this drastic turn of the tables before Koichi is licking a zig-zag path down Tsuyoshi’s chest with his tongue, taking care to moisten both nipples and nibble all the way across Tsuyoshi’s lower abdomen. A smug look crosses Koichi’s face as he purposely avoids the persistent erection jutting out of Tsuyoshi’s unfastened jeans.

Tsuyoshi rolls his hips so that the head of his cock pokes Koichi under the chin, making his request more blatantly obvious than if he had spoken the words. Koichi merely blinks as he stretches both hands up Tsuyoshi’s chest and back down, fingertips trailing along the sensitive flesh of his sides, making Tsuyoshi clutch onto the sheets on either side of him to keep from thrusting against Koichi’s throat.

Koichi’s hands continue down past Tsuyoshi’s hips and onto his thighs, where they slowly pull his jeans the remainder of the way off before prying his legs apart and up. Tsuyoshi feels so exposed, so open that if it were anyone other than Koichi for whom he was on display, he might be embarrassed. As it is, he tightens his holds on the sheets as Koichi’s head disappears out of sight; he nearly jumps when he feels Koichi’s lips on his inner thigh.

Closer and closer the soft, damp kisses get to Tsuyoshi’s most intimate area, Koichi’s tongue flicking against his skin with every one. Tsuyoshi’s legs widen of their own accord, slowly positioning themselves on Koichi’s shoulders as Koichi reaches the crease between thigh and groin. Tsuyoshi’s breath comes out in spurts, a faint moan mixed in with every exhale, and his body starts trembling uncontrollably as cool air is blown between his cheeks.

He hears Koichi chuckle and opens his mouth to speak, but his words are drowned in a loud groan as Koichi makes direct contact, circling the tiny hole with his tongue while looping his arms around Tsuyoshi’s thighs to encase his rigid flesh with both hands. Tsuyoshi loses what little power he had left over his actions, squirming about like a fish out of water and nearly ripping the sheets off of the bed with the force of his hold.

“Kou-” he begins again, cutting himself off for a much needed gulp of air. He tosses his head back with enough strength to bounce off of the mattress as Koichi’s tongue pokes inside him, gently lapping away at the loosening muscle from which Tsuyoshi never thought he could get such pleasure. Koichi’s hands continue to stroke him languidly, one doing the actual motion while the other squeezes the head like he’s trying to mold a piece of clay, his grip getting tighter as Tsuyoshi gets harder, and Tsuyoshi can’t decide whether to push up into Koichi’s hands or back against his tongue.

He ends up doing neither as both touches leave him simultaneously; his head pops up in uncertainty, a thousand negative scenarios flying through his head before he can focus on Koichi’s face. The heat in his eyes that is directed straight at Tsuyoshi makes every single thought disappear before it’s even truly recognized. Hoisting himself up Tsuyoshi’s body, Koichi smiles fondly, almost innocently, reaching for a jar on the nightstand and pressing his lips to Tsuyoshi’s chest, right over his heart.

Tsuyoshi braces himself, exchanging the sheets for Koichi’s hair, threading his fingers through the brown locks as he tries to relax. He’s done this before – they both have, he knows – but somehow it feels like his first time all over again, only so much better. Koichi is gentle, more so than he really needs to be, and Tsuyoshi bites back his whimpers for more as Koichi’s slick fingers carefully probe him, exploring inside him and stretching him in preparation for something that should have happened years ago.

Koichi mumbles against Tsuyoshi’s skin, syllables that Tsuyoshi can’t tell for sure but they sound suspiciously like something he’s never said before, something Tsuyoshi has been dying to hear for years. Koichi’s efforts go deeper, faster, harder, until the tips of his fingers brush against the sensitive gland and Tsuyoshi cries out in anguish, tugging on Koichi’s hair for lack of anything better to help speed up the process.

Koichi makes a deep, continuous noise, almost like a cat’s purr as Tsuyoshi pulls his hair, which of course makes Tsuyoshi do it again and again until Koichi gets the point and leans back on his knees. He fumbles to unfasten his pants, exposing his length and coating it with a generous amount of lubrication before positioning himself for entry. Tsuyoshi takes a deep breath, his hands joining Koichi’s on his thighs as Koichi spreads them farther and eases his way inside.

Tsuyoshi hisses harshly and Koichi’s breath hitches in his throat; Koichi stills once he’s all the way in, pausing as though giving Tsuyoshi time to get used to him when all Tsuyoshi wants is for him to start moving, keep moving, never stop moving. His hips gyrate in protest, earning a deep groan and an incredulous look from Koichi, as though Koichi has just realized what they were in fact doing and is in awe that Tsuyoshi would condone such an illicit activity.

Desperate, wanting, _needing_ , Tsuyoshi’s hands abandon Koichi’s and travel up Koichi’s torso to his shoulders, where he uses all of his strength to pull Koichi towards him, to get him to start moving since he’s too worked up to speak coherently. Koichi falls on top of Tsuyoshi and wraps his arms around him, murmuring senseless words into Tsuyoshi’s chest as he slowly withdraws himself from Tsuyoshi and quickly thrusts back in.

Tsuyoshi moans with all of his voice, tightening his hold on Koichi, rolling his hips to meet Koichi’s rhythm as he carries on, agonizingly slowly out and sharply in, grazing Tsuyoshi’s prostate almost every time. One of Tsuyoshi’s hands starts to reach down to touch himself, but Koichi gets there first and swats him away, squeezing him firmly and stroking in time with his thrusts. It was just enough to keep Tsuyoshi from coming, his nerves on end with the tension pooled in his belly, every exhale containing an indecipherable plea for release.

Koichi’s skin shimmers with sweat, his hair damp, his motions growing jerky as his gasps gain depth; a low growl sounds from deep within his lungs as his free hand seizes Tsuyoshi’s hip hard enough to bruise. He speeds up, slamming into Tsuyoshi over and over, pumping his cock so fast that Tsuyoshi’s orgasm surprises him, crashing over him in waves and halting all of his senses except for the explosion in his groin and the feeling of Koichi’s throbbing length as his muscles tighten around him.

His body shuddering like it’s about to fall apart, Koichi screams. His voice is higher than normal but his words are clear, words Tsuyoshi is almost positive he imagined until they’re spoken again, followed by a rumbling growl as Koichi quickly pulls out and Tsuyoshi feels all strength leave Koichi in the form of a thick, warm fluid on his inner thigh.

Koichi collapses on Tsuyoshi’s chest as Tsuyoshi’s legs slowly gain feeling and stretch out, automatically entwining with Koichi’s and somehow bringing them closer together than they were previously.

They sigh simultaneously, not a sigh of exasperation but one of relief, for Tsuyoshi knows that Koichi is just as relieved as he is, if not more so. They’ve waited so long, been through so much, and somehow it’s all led up to this, this moment where they can be together like this, the way they’ve always wanted to but never could.

Tsuyoshi doesn’t need verbal confirmation from Koichi, not because he can read his mind but because Koichi has already voiced it, twice actually, not so much a confession of love as something only Tsuyoshi would understand, something that meant so much more.

“Tsuyo-chan,” Koichi says for the third time. “Congratulations.”

_Fifteen years earlier_ ~

“Ne, Kochan.” Tsuyoshi stretched out on the sofa, laying his head in his partner’s lap. “Promise me something.”

“What?” Koichi asked distractedly, running his fingers through Tsuyoshi’s hair.

Tsuyoshi took a deep breath before speaking. “If we’re still single when we’re thirty, we’ll retire and spend the rest of our lives together.”

Koichi laughed out loud and made a face. “Why would you say something like that? Of course we’ll find girls to marry by the time we’re twenty. We’re idols!”

“Then you have nothing to lose by agreeing to it,” Tsuyoshi pointed out.

Koichi was silent for a very long time. Tsuyoshi was almost asleep when he heard Koichi’s quiet reply. “What do you mean ‘together’?”

“Whatever you want it to mean,” Tsuyoshi said softly.

Nodding, Koichi reached down and curled his pinky finger around Tsuyoshi’s. “I promise.”


End file.
